Even grim reapers have hearts
by ANIMEFORDAYSXD
Summary: The reaper. An deadly assassin, who they call reaper because he brings justice to those who need it. But all of that goes spiraling out of control as an queen's heir, an pissed off witch, and her cult mixed together causing an huge storm. Will he survive? Or will he be swept in the storm. OC x Emilia, Rated M for lots of reasons.


"What do you want from me?" a woman asked fearfully, slowly backing up in an dark alley, until she hit an wall. She fearfully looked up at the shadow closing in on her. She received no answer though, and all she got was an blade in her neck, destroying her vocal cords. She just gave a gurgled cry before looking coughing up blood. She tried to say one last word, but was unable to. The last thing she saw though, was an shadowy blade prodding out of her back. She gave a strangled scream before slumping down, dead. The shadow just looked at the woman one last time, before fading back into the darkness and leaving the woman there.

 **xXx**

"Oi, do you want an appa or not?" The cloaked figure was startled out of his thoughts as an rough looking man held an appa at him. The figure stared at the red fruit for a moment before giving a small nod at the shopkeeper.

"Ok then, that'll be 1 silver coin." He told him before tossing the fruit at him. He got a silver coin from the man in return. "Thank you and please come again!" the shopkeeper called as the cloaked man disappeared into the crowd. The man walked around for a bit chewing on his fruit before hearing a "Get out of the way!" from behind. The said man already heard a girl from a mile away but chose to ignore then. But now, the man barely dodged what looked like a human shaped blonde bullet speeding past. The cloaked figure felt like something was wrong, but decided to ignore the urge for now. Instead, he headed towards an alley. But soon after heading in, he heard a male voice telling him, "Stop right there and give me everything you have."

 **Cloaked man POV**

I turned around to find three males smirking at me. **(A/N: the three stooges from episode 1 in the alley)** I refused to stop though, and continued forward, earning an growl and a dash from the guy with the colorful hair. "I said stop!" He yelled, pulling out an dagger and rushing towards me. I just sidestepped, maknig him crash into the floor and kicked him in the back of the head. He flew far and soon smashed into a wall with an sickening crack. His two other jockeys just stared at me in fear before grabbing their comrade and ran. I just shook my head a bit before turning around, only to find the exit blocked by an certain white haired elf.

We just stood there for an moment, before she spoke first; "What was that?" I groaned in my head since this could get quite complicated.

"That was called self defense." I told her, my voice void of emotion. Just then, an furry being popped out from behind her, being about 10 centimeters.

"Lia, I don't have an good feeling about this. I can't read his heart." The spirit whispered to the girl, keeping an eye on me. Ah, so this is one of the heirs for the throne, I mused.

Emilia just nodded stiffly before turning to me. "Have you seen an small blonde girl around here?" She asked.

"That depends. Why?" I asked her, watching her eyes closely. An flicker of alarm was visible, before it was gone soon enough.

"She stole something important to me. Now answer my question, have you seen her or not?" She asked, glaring at me slightly. I just gave her an nod, and said; "I'll show her where she is most likely heading." My voice was still emotionless, and I could tell she was trying to read me, by her un-trusting gaze. I just sighed and told her "If not, then get out of my way. You've been blocking the alleyway." I said, passing her. But she stopped me, and finally said yes.

"I am an spirit user though and quite flexed in magic though, do not try anything funny." She said, glaring at me. I just sighed, and motioned her to follow me.

The two of us walked in silence for the most part, though I could still feel her gaze from here. "Look, I'm not trying to kill you or anything, so could you stop staring at me like that?" I asked, my voice showing a small amount of emotion. She looked surprised, before regaining her composure and nodding at me.

 **Emilia POV**

"Could you stop staring at me like that?" My *escort* told me, startling me a bit. _'How did he know?'_ I wondered as I gained my composure and nodded his way. The cloaked figure sighed, before removing his hood. I was quite surprised to see how young he looked though. He looked like he was 20, with brown hair reaching to the top of his neck, and bangs covering one eye. The other was an cold brown color though, and was void of any emotion.

"We are here." The boy stated as we walked through an poorer area of the city, passing poor people and shacks. We currently were standing in front of an wooden shack, with some paint peeling off. The boy just opened the door, before slipping inside. I followed him inside, and found an old man sitting in an corner with an bar surrounding him.

"What do you kids want?" He asked gruffly, cleaning an glass, till he noticed the boy.

"Reaper, an pleasure to have you here." He said, cautiousness and alertness, along with a bit of fear seeping out of him. "What brings you here?"

I was surprised to see the two know each other, and even more so to find out that this man was afraid of the 'reaper', he called him.

"I'll talk when Felt gets here." He said, before throwing a few coins at the man, who caught it.

"Give me something strong, preferably whiskey." He said, sitting on one of the stools. We waited for a bit, me getting a little nervous, until the door opened, revealing the thief. "Oi, old man Rom! I'm ba- oh." She nervously backed up a bit, glaring at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I just glared bkac at her before saying, "Give me back my bade back."

"N-no! Someone specifically askd for this." She said, backing off even more. I was about to follow her, until an hand grasped me on the shoulder.

Startled, I jumped back and prepared to unleash some magic, until I found out it was reaper.

He shook his head at me before saying, "You'll have to buy it back. Good news for you though is that the current buyer is only offering 20 gold coins for it."

"But she stole it! It was mine in the first place!" I argued, glaring at him.

"If word hot out on this, I'm pretty sure you'd lose that badge, Emilia. So buy that thing and get it over with. She'll stay silent enough." He said, looking at Felt. Felt just nodded, before telling me that the price would be 21 gold coins. I sighed and pulled out my money, but that was interrupted by the door opening again, revealing an pretty woman behind it.

"Well well. Looks like my object is here, but with an unwanted bonus with it. I wanted to do it quickly, but I guess this will work too." With that, she whipped out an knife before throwing it at me.

 **3rd person POV**

As the blade whistled towards it's target, it was stopped with an loud CLANG! Annoyed, the woman glared at the thrower. "Gut slicer Elsa, never expected to see you here." He said and with a flick of his wrists, blades came out of his gloves.

"Oooh, the reaper. This will be so fun!" She moaned, licking her lips suggestively. She threw another knife, only to get met with an shard of ice. Growling, she turned towards the caster, who was surrounded by ice shards and her spirit. She dashed towards her, but was met with an blade coming towards her at high speeds. She jumped back, and barely avoided getting skewered by the reaper.

"Oh my, guess play time's over." With that, she disappeared and dashed towards Emilia.

"Emilia, get those two out of here and stay back." Reaper said as he blocked the attack. The two engaged in an full on battle, with only constant clashing and blurs being seen. Emilia headed towards the two and motioned them to follow out. The old man was about to protest, until an knife whistled by, cutting his cheek. So without another word, the two followed her outside. Meanwhile, back inside, the two assassins were still going strong with neither backing off.

Reaper jumped back for an moment before whispering an spell and a dark light hit Elsa in the chest, making her stumble back. Taking this opportunity, he dashed towards her and got a clean stab in the stomach, making her cough violently.

"Che, guess I'll have to leave. Good bye, reaper." With that, she threw a smoke bomb and dashed away using the smoke as cover. By the time the smoke cleared, she was gone.

 **A/N: Hello people and welcome to my story~ My first RE: Zero story. This story was in the back of my head ever since I finished the anime and I really wanted to make it. So here it is! This will have irregular updates, as my other two stories take an higher priority. But anyways, Hope you enjoyed the story and please do review!**


End file.
